


晚安

by kalipha



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha
Summary: 【毒埃】甜甜小日常。





	晚安

“嗯…” 

整天在外奔波劳累，晚上回家后是还架不住Venom暴烈又温柔的抚慰。 

Eddie躺在床上，疲惫却又很开心满足。

Venom迅速做完剩下的清理工作回到Eddie身边，他的呼吸已经均匀，安心睡去。 

巨大的灰白色眼睛盯着面前这个没有防备的人类，神情满是怜惜。 

 

弱小的人类，弱小到可以轻易折断。共生体却必须依托弱不禁风的人类，靠蚕食其身体才得以存活，有些许讽刺。 

 

可Venom却毫无保留地爱上这个人类。他是与众不同的。他们都是与众不同的。Venom可以为他做任何事，可以为他承受任何痛苦，可以为他献出生命。Venom也明白，面前的他也可以为自己做到同样的事情。 

他们互相坠入爱河，像狮子爱上羔羊。 

欣赏Eddie的身体，他躬身蜷曲，侧躺在床上，蜜糖色的皮肤没有任何织物的掩盖，浅色红痕集中在皮肤的肩部和腿部，像是金色丝绸上火焰般的红色雕花。眼皮微微抖动，身体打了个寒噤。 

Venom拉起被子覆盖在他身上，确认过他不再感到寒冷后缩小自己的身体，依偎在Eddie怀里。轻轻碰一下他的嘴角。 

  **晚安，Eddie。**

 

过了一会儿，Eddie低下头，用毫不整齐的胡茬蹭蹭Venom的脸。 

 “晚安，我亲爱的Ve。”


End file.
